Chapter 07
.]] Chapter 07 (entitled Wanda Is Useless-Ken!?) is the seventh chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on November 21, 2016 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary After losing Jetmin to Masato, Yuto couldn't keep up as the competition continues. Suddenly, a horrid smell is approaching and Yuto and Wanda must find the Bugmin that caused it first before Masato and Mighty do so. Plot The chapter begins with a flashback when Mighty saw that everything in the Wonder-Star was covered in ice. Wanda's Kamiwaza Pod flew past Mighty. That was when Wanda left his home planet, missing his father the Wonder-King. We cut to the present day where Yuto and Wanda were surprised. Mighty then told them that he got upset over the freezing of Wonder-Star and that was the reason why he came to Earth and was chosen to become the Kamiwaza teammate of Masato. Wanda felt the same way to as he was chosen to become Yuto's Kamiwaza teammate. Just then, the alarm on the tip-end of Wanda's tail goes off. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and Bug-Tsukkomin was revealed. Bug-Tsukkomin was driving Mighty mad. Then, Wanda got Mighty to shut up by slapping him the comedic way with a harisen. Bug-Tsukkomin wasn't happy. At last, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Tsukkomin. Yuto and Wanda then taunts Masato and Mighty due to that Yuto has captured and debugged a Bugmin in the competition. All of a sudden, a horrid smell caught Yuto and Wanda's noses. They, along with Freezemin and Jetmin, couldn't stand the terrifying smell. Luckly, the horrid smell didn't catch Masato and Mighty's noses. This is because Masato has summoned Deodomin in order to keep the horrid smell away from them. Masato, Mighty and Deodomin all walk away but Yuto summons Chakkamin who attacks them with his firey shots. Quickly, Masato summons Hanshamin. Hanshamin then deflects Chakkamin's firey shots with his mirrors, despiting Yuto and Wanda. Yuto calls for Chakkamin and Freezemin whilst summoning Turbomin and Jaguchimin. Yuto tells Turbomin, Chakkamin, Jaguchimin and Freezemin to attack Hanshamin and Masato tells Hanshamin to deflect the attacks. Defending Masato, Mighty, Deodomin and himself from the 4 Promins' attacks, Hanshamin struggles. Suddenly, the horrid smell became worse and everyone fainted. Masato calls for Jetmin to get rid of the horrid smell. Jetmin creates a huge tornado which takes Yuto, Wanda, Turbomin, Jaguchimin, Chakkamin and Freezemin off the ground. When it was all over, Yuto, Wanda and the 4 Promins fell back onto the ground and the horrid smell was gone. Yuto and Wanda then looks for the Bugmin that caused the horrid smell. Yuto gets his Kamiwaza Power-Shot ready and Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher. Wanda tried to search for the Bugmin that caused the horrid smell but it was too late. Masato sets his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to 'Kamiwaza Search' mode and Bug-Sumerumin was revealed. Masato then captures and debugs Bug-Sumerumin, causing Yuto and Wanda to lose the competition. Masato and Mighty jump on Masato's skateboard, boosted by Jetmin, and leave. Wanda was very upset but Yuto has an idea. Back in Yuto's home, Yuto was inventing a new device while Burgemin and Sharimin try and feed Wanda some chicken karage sushi and a chicken karage burger. Yuto then opens his bedroom door. He shows Wanda, Turbomin, Burgemin and Sharimin his new invention, the Kamiwaza Shaker, and gives it a test run by shaking it. Trivia Events * Yuto captures and debugs a Bugmin during the competition. That Bugmin was Bug-Tsukkomin. * A horrid smell distracts Yuto, Wanda, Masato and Mighty. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Sumerumin, concluding the competition with Yuto and Wanda losing. * Yuto introduces his new invention: the Kamiwaza Shaker. Background * This chapter debuts a Promin that does not appear in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. It was Tsukkomin. * In this chapter, it is revealed that Masato's Kamiwaza Power-Shot has a built in 'Kamiwaza Search' mode. * The Kamiwaza Shaker makes its debut in the end of this chapter. Characters * Mighty * Wanda * The Wonder-King * Yuto * Masato Promins * Tsukkomin (Bug-Tsukkomin, debugged) * Freezemin * Jetmin * Deodomin * Chakkamin * Hanshamin * Turbomin * Jaguchimin * Sumerumin (Bug-Sumerumin, debugged by Masato) * Burgemin * Sharimin Bugmins debugged * Tsukkomin * Sumerumin (Masato) Promins summoned * Freezemin * Jetmin * Deodomin * Chakkamin * Hanshamin * Turbomin * Jaguchimin Gallery Links Category:Chapters